Sadistic Seven and His Kitten
by PrincessOfHearts19
Summary: Seven and MC's anniversary is coming up and she wants to do something special for him... Warnings for BDSM themes, Dom/sub - Master/pet relationship, Sadistic!Seven, spanking, orgasm control, bondage, choking, dirty talk, aftercare 3 Honestly just kinky really smut with some SevenXMC fluff and Jumin being an asshole to MC (I'm sorry, I needed a break from writing extensive plot)
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1**

 **A/N: This is just a short intro chapter :)**

MC carefully parked her boyfriends overly expensive car outside of the large, extravagant office building. Her heals clicked with every step as she walked into the building and to the elevator, pressing the button to take her to the top floor. As she stepped out of the elevator she found Jaehee and walked quickly to catch up with her.

"Jaehee!" MC called her name with a smile, making the assistant turn around.

"Oh, MC! I wasn't expecting to see you today. How are you?" Jaehee asked politely.

"Good, how are you?" MC replied, laughing when Jaehee simply made a frustrated face in response. "Is Jumin busy?"

"Mr. Han is in his office, is he expecting you?"

"Nope," MC giggled. "I'll be off, have a good day Jaehee!"

Jaehee smiled lightly and began walking away. "I didn't see you," she called over her shoulder.

MC laughed in response and walked to Jumin's office, opening the door without bothering to knock. "Hi Jumin!"She said as she walked into the room.

Jumin didn't look up from his work as he heard her enter. She sat down in the chair across the desk from him and waited patiently to be acknowledged. "Hello, MC" he eventually said quietly, "Assistant Kang didn't tell me you were coming."

"Oh, Jaehee didn't know" MC smiled, "I just thought I'd stop by and see how you are." Jumin put his pen down with a sigh before lifting his head to look at her.

"What do you want?" he asked, his tone bordering on annoyance.

MC pretended to be offended and brought one of her hands against her chest with a gasp. "Why do you assume I want something?" Jumin simply raised an eyebrow in response, making MC sigh. "Fine, you got me" she admitted. "I'd like your help with something."

"Yes?" he prompted, impatiently.

"Well," MC began, "Seven and my anniversary is in a few days."

"I'm aware," Jumin interrupted her. She sent him a glare before continuing

"And I wanted to do something… special for him. As you know, he loves cats."

"I know he loves to torture them," Jumin interrupted again.

"Stop interrupting me," MC complained. Jumin apologized with a smirk before allowing he to continue. "So, as I was saying, Seven loves cats so I wanted to… dress up for him…" Jumin gave her a blank look and waited for her to explain "I forgot how dense you are," MC sighed. She took a deep breathe as she tried to figure out the best way to word this before giving up and deciding to just be straightforward. "I want to dress up like a cat, you know, with cat ears and everything, and be sexy for him. But I'm not sure where to start…"

She watched the look of understanding flash across Jumin's face before he chuckled lowly. "And why are you asking me for help?"

"Really, Jumin?" MC said, giving him an incredulous look, "You're even more kinky than Seven. If _anyone_ would know how to go about this, it would be you."

Jumin seemed to consider this for a moment before he nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll help you. I'll send a driver to pick you up tomorrow at 10."

"Really?" MC said, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes, now I have work to do so get out." His voice wasn't as harsh as his words were so MC tried not to take offense, knowing he hadn't meant it in a rude way.

"Thank you, Jumin!" she practically squealed as she jumped up from the seat, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly for a moment before walking towards the door. She hesitated in the door way and looked back at him. "I really appreciate it," she said in a sincere voice.

Jumin smiled, an actual genuine smile, at her words. "You're welcome, MC. I'll see you tomorrow."

MC said her final goodbye and walked back to the car. She was excited, but also a bit nervous about tomorrow. She trusted Jumin whole heartedly, and was comfortable enough to ask for his help, knowing he wouldn't be uncomfortable by it or see it as inappropriate. He'd always been very respectful of her and her relationship with Seven, unlike some of the other RFA members, like Zen.

She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind as she drove home, not wanting Seven to recognize her excitement and think she was planning something. She drove a bit faster than she did on the way to Jumin's office, testing the acceleration of the car carefully once she was out of the city. The car could easily go unnecessarily fast, and she had to be careful not to loose track of her speed.

"Thank God Seven's a good driver," she mumbled under her breathe as she pulled into the garage. She didn't know if she'd ever be completely comfortable with how fast he drove in these cars, but he had the reaction time to makeup for his carelessness.

She methodically went through the many layers of security and entered the house to see her boyfriend on the computer, intently focused on work. "Hey babe," MC said as she sat down on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, effectively distracting.

Seven, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "How can you time with Jumin?" he asked after pressing a kiss against her lips.

"It was good. Thank you again for letting me borrow your car," MC replied as she rested against her shoulder.

"Of course, sweetie." he said softly, kissing her forehead.

"I'm gonna go shopping with him tomorrow."

Seven frowned and pulled her up, making her shift her weight till she was straddling him. "Why?" he asked with a slight pout.

MC giggled and absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. "Is someone getting jealous?" she teased.

Seven's arms tightened around her and he buried his face into her neck. "Maybe," he muttered against her skin and MC laughed lightly. "Don't laugh at me," he complained.

"I'm sorry baby, you're just so cute" she cooed. She couldn't help but smile as he grumbled in protest. "You know I'm yours," she said sweetly.

"I know, but still…" Seven whined.

MC pulled his hair lightly to get his attention so he would move his head back enough for her to whisper in his ear, "Why don't you remind me just how much I belong to you?"

Seven let out a low growl and immediately began attacking neck, covering it in kisses and bite marks. One of his hands snaked up her back and tangled in her hair, pulling her head back so he could gain better access. "You're not going to be able to go shopping if you can't walk," he said in a low voice. MC shivered at his words, but couldn't bring herself to regret starting this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

 **A/N: Just Jumin being…. Jumin. Seven's adorable though!**

The next morning MC woke up earlier than usual so she'd have time to take a shower and eat breakfast before Jumin picked her up. She dressed in low heals, a black skirt, and her favorite t-shirt. She looked herself over in the mirror briefly before adding a delicate scarf to cover the marks Seven had left on her the night before. She saw that it was already almost 10 and she walked back to the bedroom and sat next to Seven's sleeping form.

"Hey babe," she whispered in his ear, pressing kisses against his bare shoulder to get his attention. "I'm gonna leave, okay?"

Seven groaned in protest and pulled her against him. She giggled as he held her tightly and buried his face in her hair. "Stay with me," he whined childishly.

"I have to go sweetie, I'll be back in a few hours," she reasoned. He kissed her forehead and reluctantly let her go. "I love you."

"I love you more," he mumbled, closing his eyes again and letting sleep overtake him.

MC couldn't help but smile as she kissed him on the cheek and walked outside to meet Jumin, a car already waiting outside of the house. Jumin stepped out to hold the door open for her, smirking as he looked her up and down. "Did someone get jealous of you spending so much time with me?"

MC frowned at him in confusion and instead of responding Jumin simply grabbed her scarf and pulled it off of her in one fluid movement, exposing the bite marks and bruises that covered her neck and chest. MC glared at him and snatched her scarf back, making him chuckle. He leaned down so his mouth was mere inches away from her ear and whispering in a low voice "And I'm sure there's more hiding under your shirt. Probably trailing all the way down to your bruised hips."

Her face turned bright red at his words and she flipped him off as she entered the car. He sat down next to her still smirking as MC mumbled complaints and cursed both the boys under her breathe, Seven for marking her so harshly and Jumin for calling her out on it.

"Where are we off to?" she asked, after her irritation had calmed. Jumin smiled but didn't reply. She sighed before accepting she wasn't going to get an answer and deciding to change the subject. "How's your company doing?"

Jumin looked at her with a slightly confused expression before responding. "It's doing well," she stared at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to continue. He frowned slightly before elaborating, "We're beginning to become more involved with the media industry," he said slowly.

"How does that effect the company?" MC asked. She understood very little about Jumin's work, but knew it was a topic that would give him plenty to talk about, and she was willing to learn. Jumin explained the business deals that he was currently working on and the short and long term effects they would have for both parties involved. MC asked questions whenever he paused, urging him to continue. She listened carefully, showing genuine interest. She'd never really bothered learning about business, but this was a big part of Jumin's life so she was curious about it.

It took about 45 minutes for them to arrive at their destination, but the time went by quickly and she was almost disappointed when she felt the car stop. The driver opened Jumin's door and MC opened her own before either of the men could do it for her. She looked up to see they were in front of a two story, predominantly white building, that had few markings to indicate what it held inside of it. Jumin walked inside without hesitation and MC quickly followed behind.

Her face flushed as she entered, it was, basically, a sex shop, only much cleaner and sophisticated looking than one would expect. It wasn't what she had imagined a sex shop to look like but what made her even more embarrassed was that it was… kinky, to an extreme. It wasn't that she wasn't familiar with kinky things. Even before her relationship with Seven she'd accepted the fact that she was sexually submissive and did her research to learn what interested her. And being with Seven exposed her to even more; bondage, orgasm control, and begging were not uncommon in their bedroom. He was sadistic with her, and he demanded nothing less than her complete submission, which she always willingly gave. But this shop was… almost intimidating with it's diversity and severity.

"I assume this is nothing your unfamiliar with," Jumin's low voice startled her out of her daze and she jumped slightly. He pressed a hand against her lower back in reassurance, making her relax a bit at the contact.

"No," she said slowly, her eyes wandering around the room, "It's just a lot to take in at once." He nodded in understanding and led her across the room.

"Where'd you get the idea to dress up in such a manner?" he asked as they walked past a wall full of material for different forms of bondage.

"I was trying to distract him from his work one day so I decided to playfully 'meow' and well…." she trailed off, not feeling the need to continue. "I'm not complaining though, I like that Seven's dominant," she said honestly.

Jumin chuckled lowly, "Seven's not just a dominant, he's a sadist." MC looked up at him with a slightly confused expression, causing him to sigh before continuing. "Seven doesn't just want to be in charge. He wants you desperate, begging for mercy, completely broken underneath him. He wants to test your every limit, to bring you to the edge and leave you there, make you scream till the only thing you can remember is his name and that he owns you. And sweetheart," Jumin paused, placing a hand under her chin and leaning down so they were eye level, "I hope you know you're probably going to get yourself in trouble with this little idea of yours."

MC shivered at his words, she knew he was right, but she'd been putting off the thought. "I know," she said quietly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Jumin released her and stepped back. "I trust Seven to take care of you though," he commented, making MC smile slightly. "Do you have a color preference?" MC shook her head and Jumin pulled two ribbons seemingly out of thin air. "Lift up your shirt," he said in a dominant voice and she listened without a second thought. She pulled her shirt up till it just covered her bra and he held the ribbons against her skin; one black, the other white. He looked at them for only a moment before pulling them away and grabbing a pair of white cat ears, placing them carefully on her head.

MC pulled out her phone and used the camera to see herself. "I'm so cute," she purred, caressing the headband lightly. Jumin chuckled and began walking towards another subset of the building that was filled with lingerie. MC followed him and began wandering around, looking at the delicate pieces of fabric as he leaned against one of the walls and checked his emails on his phone.

"What do you think about this?" MC asked after a few minutes. She held up a simple pair of matching panties and a bra, both white with a delicate lace trim.

"Cute," he replied, "fitting for you." He ignored her confused expression and led her to another section. "You need shoes."

"Why do I need shoes to have sex?" she asked. He gave her a look of disbelief before deciding to ignore the question. As they walked across the store, he paused and gave her an evil grin, holding up a small butt plug with a fluffy white tail attached to it. "No," MC said immediately.

Jumin laughed at her expression. "Think about it," he tried to reason.

"Nope, nu-uh, not gonna happen." she said, shaking her head. He continued to laugh and she glared at him. "Take me to the shoes," she demanded, trying to get him away from the tail. He eventually listened and led her away. He let her look around for a minute before picking up a pair of incredibly high, strappy, white heals. "I'm not entirely confident I could walk in those," MC admitted, eyeing them cautiously.

"You don't have to. You'll be lucky if he lets you get off your knees the entire night." Jumin replied, nonchalantly.

She flushed at his words and grabbed the shoes from him angrily. "You've just about reached your limit of snarky comments for the day, Jumin," she warned.

"I wasn't trying to be snarky, I was simply being honest," he stated.

MC rolled her eyes, "Whatever, is there anything else I need?" Jumin hummed thoughtfully and began wandering around the store, MC following close behind. He picked up a pair of thin white thigh-high stockings and offered them to her. She took them and added them to her growing collection. As they wandered, she got distracted by a thin but sturdy white ribbon and took it between her fingers carefully.

Jumin raised his eyebrows at her, "Are you sure you want to give him that option?"

She shrugged, "It's going to happen either way. And these would match my outfit." He gave a small nod of agreement.

"Ah, there is one more thing you need," he said with a small smile that made her nervous. He walked away as she gathered the ribbon and returned with a thin white collar that had a silver bell hanging from it. "You wouldn't be a proper pet without a collar," he smirked.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit Jumin," she muttered under her breath, taking the collar from his hands. He simply smiled in response as he led her back to the front so she could purchase the items she held in her arms.

She let out a small sigh as they returned to the car, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the window. "Are you beginning to rethink your decision?" Jumin asked as he entered the car.

"No, I'm just…nervous." she sighed. "What if… what if he does't like it?" she asked in a small voice, finally voicing her insecurities.

He looked at her thoughtful for a moment before taking one of her hands in his. "Hey," he said, in a softer tone than MC had ever heard him use, "You're gorgeous, and Seven loves you. He would love you in anything but when he sees you in these… he's going to loose it. He'll probably have trouble not hurting you, unintentionally I mean. I have no doubt that you'll be covered in intentional marks and bruises within minutes." MC blushed and looked down. "Aftercare is important." he continued, "Anyways, my point is he's going to love it and even more importantly he loves you. You have nothing to worry about, MC."

"Thank you, Jumin" she said quietly, wrapping her arms around him to hug him tightly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he sighed, rubbing her back gently. She pulled away but kept her head against him the rest of the ride home as she continued their previous conversation about work.

"Watcha working on?" MC asked from her place on the couch. She was painting her nails as Seven was on the computer, like usual.

"I'm trying… to hack into… this system… but I can't freaking get it," he growled in frustration. His eyes scanned the screen as his fingers worked faster than she thought humanely possible.

"What system?" she asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"Ah, MC you know better than to ask me questions like that," he scolded her playfully, "Aha! Got it! Agent 707 strikes again! Mwuhaha!" he laughed wickedly as he sat back in his chair and grinned at the screen. MC couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked with mock offense.

MC bit her lip to try to hide her smile, "No, of course not" she teased. Seven narrowed his eyes at her but his grin was still present, making her heart flutter. She began painting the nails on her left hand and growled in frustration when she immediately messed up.

"Do you want some help?" he asked, his focus returning to his work.

"Please," she pouted. "Don't you have work to do though?"

He rolled his eyes as he got up to join her on the couch, "I always have work, you're more important." MC giggled and threw her legs over his lap as he sat down. "Give me your hand," he said, holding out his and picking up her nail polish. She placed her hand in his and he lifted it to his mouth to place a kiss against it. "Cute color," he commented as he began to paint her nails for her.

"Really? You like it?" she asked, trying to ignore the way her heart began to race, "It's just white."

"I like it on you," he said sincerely, "It looks nice against your skin tone."

"Thank you," she said quietly willing her blush to go away. "Are you excited for this weekend?"

"What's this weekend?" he asked. She glared at him in response. "I'm kidding, baby," he laughed, leaning over to kiss her pouty lips, "Of course I'm excited."

"Mhhmm keep that up and you're not gonna get your present," she threatened.

"Ooooh I get a present! What's my present?" he asked with a childlike grin.

"I'm not telling you!" MC replied, hitting his arm playfully.

"Careful your gonna mess up your nails and I'm gonna laugh at you." He teased, earning himself another glare. "I hope your my present," he said with a wink

"You already have me, my love," she said sweetly. She lifted her hand to run her fingers through his hair before remember her wet nail polish and frowning. "Don't wanna mess up my nails and give you a reason to laugh at me," she mumbled with a slight pout.

Seven chuckled in response, "You know I'd help you fix them after I was done laughing at you though." He kissed her hand again before standing up, "All done, I gotta get back to work now babe."

"Okay," MC whined, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my darling," he said with a wink before returning to work. MC smiled to herself as she laid back against the couch. She was definitely excited for this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

 **A/N: Here it is! The super kinky smut I'm sure you're all expecting! Let me know what you think, I hope I** **didn'** **t** **disappoint** **:)**

MC pulled the stockings up her legs, they stopped around her mid thigh, lace covering the top of them. She strapped her heels on, placed the cat ears on her head, and reached behind her to fasten the collar in place. She knew Seven should be home in a few minutes and she waited with nervous excitement. She lay on her stomach in the middle of the bed, her feet resting by the pillows and held herself up on her elbows. She smiled when she heard the door open and began kicking her feet back and forth behind her.

"Babe?" Seven's echoed throughout the house, "Are you home?". She heard his footsteps as he looked through the house. "MC, where are you?" he called, eventually walking to the bedroom and freezing as he stepped through the doorway.

"Meow," she said playfully, rolling onto her back. The bell jingled lightly as she stretched out, her position imitating perfectly that of a cat.

Seven growled lowly as he walked across the room. He took off his shirt and threw it to the side as he reached the bed. His hand was around her neck in seconds. "What do we have here?" he whispered, leaning down till he was inches away from her face. "Is my little kitten being naughty?"

MC "meowed" again in response and nodded her head the best she could with his hand pressing against her throat. He gave her throat a quick squeeze before taking a step back. Seven took a deep breathe to make sure he was in control before he spoke again. "On your feet," he commanded.

She rushed to obey, moving off the bed and balancing carefully on her heels. Seven had gone into complete Dom mode, his tone was authoritative and his face was unreadable. He circled her slowly, looking her up and down hungrily, like a lion eyeing its prey. "Please," she whimpered, feeling vulnerable under his gaze.

"Please, what?" he growled. Grabbing her by her hair and pulling her head back harshly.

"Please Master," she gasped.

"Better," he hummed. He stopped in front of her and used his grip on her hair to pull her against him. His lips crashed with hers and he forced his tongue into her mouth. He devoured her, not slowing down until she was gasping for air and shaking. He pulled back and bit her bottom her lip hard enough to draw blood before licking it away and stepping back. "On the bed, on your hands and knees," he commanded.

He smirked at the way she followed his order without hesitation and pulled his belt off wrapping one end of it around his hand. He lifted the belt above his head before bringing it down hard against her ass, making her cry out in pain and grip the bed sheets. He reached between her legs and rubbed small circles against her clothed sex. "So wet already?" he mused, "What a naughty little kitty. Do I need to punish you?" MC whimpered in response and he brought the belt down again with a loud smack. "Answer me," he growled.

"Yes," she said in a shaky voice, "Yes, Master. Please punish me."

Seven chuckled and retrieved a vibrator from the closet. He slid her panties down till they were around her knees and pushed the vibrator inside her without warning, turning it on once she was completely filled. She let out a shaky breath as she felt it begin to move inside her. The pleasure starting to wash away the pain of it being thrust inside her so harshly. Once she got use to the feeling and began to relax, she felt the belt bite into her ass.

He brought it down again and again, each hit harder than the last till he was using his full strength. Her ass felt like it was on fire and she could barely hold herself up, the vibrator bringing her dangerously close to orgasm. "Please," she gasped out. "I need to cum, Master. Please!"

Seven laughed sadistically. "You really think I'm going to let you cum right now?" he hit her with the belt again to emphasize his point. "My poor, naive, little kitten. Feel free to beg, though it probably won't get you anywhere."

MC let out a cry of desperation as she felt tears begin to stream down her face. Seven let the belt drop to the floor and reached down to press circles against her clit. MC let out a sob as she tried to hold back her orgasm, he brought her to her very edge before removing his hand and pulling out the vibrator.

She collapsed agains the bed as another sob escaped her chest. Without thinking she reached down to release pressure between her thighs that was becoming painful. Seven grabbed her wrist and jerked it back harshly. "Don't even fucking think about it," he hissed.

"Pleaassee," she begged, crying in frustration.

"No," he said, walking away and sitting in a chair that was across the room. He watched her shake in need for a few moments before giving her his next command. "Come here," he said in a quiet voice. MC took a few deep breathe and tried to calm herself down. She got off the bed and stood up, her legs shaking. Seven silently raised his eyebrows at her and she dropped to her knees immediately and crawled across the room till she was kneeling on front of him.

"Good kitty," he praised, running his fingers through her hair lightly and scratching behind the fluffy white ears like one would with a cat. She purred and nuzzled her face against his leg affectionately. "You're such a pretty kitty, aren't you?" he asked, smiling when she "meowed" in response. "Do you want to please your Master, my precious little pet?" MC nodded quickly and looked up at him with wide eyes.

Seven chuckled at her eagerness and praised her again while unzipping his pants and pulling out his already hard cock. She immediately licked along the length, and covered his cock in long slow licks. He placed and hand on the back of her head and held her hair gently. She took the head into her mouth a sucked lightly, making him curse under his breathe. She began to bob her head up and down slowly, only being able to take around half his length in her mouth easily. She hummed and swirled her tongue around the tip that she held in her mouth.

His grip tightened in her hair as he pushed head all the way down, making her gag. He held her down so her mouth was wrapped around the base of his cock, letting her choke until tears began forming in her eyes. He pulled her back up and started fucking her face roughly. "You take my cock so well, don't you my slutty little kitten?" he said as he held head down again to make her gag. He pulled out right before his orgasm hit him, one hand still tangled in her hair as the other wrapped around his cock and pumped in a few times till he covered her face in streaks of thick white cum.

He let go of her hair and sat back in the chair, panting slightly. He slid his thumb across her cum covered mouth and slipped it between her lips. She sucked it clean, making him smirk. "Clean your face like a good little kitty," he said seductively. His cock began to harden again as he watched her scoop up his cum with her fingers and suck them clean, repeating the action till she'd swallowed it all.

"I want you on your knees on the bed, facing the wall," Seven said, getting up and going to retrieve the white ribbon that was resting on top of the small table next the bed. He waited patiently as she crawled across the room and onto the bed, balancing on her knees with her hands behind her back and head down. "Good girl," he mumbles, pressing a kiss against her shoulder as he kneeled behind her.

He unclipped her bra and took it off her and then placed the ribbon against the bottom of on her breasts, wrapping it around it tightly a few times before moving to the other one and repeating the action. He looped the ribbon around her body, fastening the bondage in place behind her back. He then took another piece of ribbon and held it between his teeth as he mover her arms so they were stretched our behind her and connected at the wrists. He wrapped the ribbon around her arms, starting above her elbows and ending around her wrists, tying a prefect bow at the bottom.

Seven pressed soft kisses against her neck. "Is it too tight?" he mumbled against her skin. She shook her head in response. "Good," he smiled before biting down on her neck till he drew blood. His tongue trailed over the mark making her shiver. He used the distraction to flip her over so she was laying on her back against the bed.

He pushed her legs open and kneeled between them, one hand pressing against the mattress by her head to hold him up as the other trailed up her thigh. "Kitten, you're so wet," he whispered as his fingers slid over her dripping slit. "Did sucking my cock make your little pussy this wet? Such a needy little whore," he growled in her ear as he pushed two of his fingers inside of her. She moaned and arched her back and Seven immediately took advantage of her position, leaning down to take one of her overly sensitive nipples into his mouth. He pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly as his tongue flicked against her nipple.

"Master," MC whined. Seven responded by biting down on her sensitive flesh, hard. "Ah-h!" she cried out, "Master!"

"Yes my pet?" he asked, switching his focus to her other nipple. She simple whimpered in response and he curled his fingers inside of her. She moaned loudly and he bit down on her again and started fingering her faster.

"Seven, please…" she began, her eyes widening once she realized her mistake. He stopped for a second and lifted his head to look at her. "Master, I'm sorry! Please, forgive me, Master! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!"

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her for a moment. He moved his hand that wasn't inside of her to her throat. "I'm not sure if your sorry yet, but you're going to be," he promised. Before she had time to respond he began fucking her with his fingers hard and fast. She began moaning and whimpering and he tightened his hand around her throat till she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Master, I need to…." she tried to gasp out. He chuckled but didn't stop till she was shaking with need and was starting to feel dizzy. He removed both of his hands from her and waited for her to catch her breathe. He hesitated, watching her carefully to make sure she was okay, he only saw desire and submission in her eyes and he smiled lovingly at her before lining his cock up against her entrance.

He rubbed the tip up and down her tight hole and rubbed it against her clit slowly. "Please," she whimpered, looking up at him with desperate eyes. He pressed the tip against her, barely entering her before pulling back.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that, my kitty cat" he hummed, repeating his teasing action against her entrance. "I could just leave you like this. Bound, on the edge of an orgasm, desperate to cum. I could walk away and go finish my work. Or I could fuck you till I'm satisfied, fill you up and leave you like this without letting you cum. Treat you like my personal little fuck toy, that's what you are after all, isn't it?"

MC groaned in frustration, he'd put her in a situation where she couldn't win no matter how she responded. "M-master," she whined. He waited, still only teasing her. "Please fuck me, Master. Use me for your pleasure. I need to feel you inside of me, filling me up. I need you Master please, your pet needs you," she begged, feeling more desperate than she ever had before.

Seven slid inside of her slowly, filling her up and making her moan loudly. He stayed still inside of her for a moment and then grabbed her leg, lifting it over his shoulder and began fucking her with everything he had. "Who do you belong to?" he growled, thrusting into her as hard as he could.

"You! You Master! I belong to you!" she screamed.

He took both of her nipples between his fingers and twisted them, making her squeal. "And what are you?" he asked.

"I'm your pet, your slut, your sex toy! I'm desperate for your cock! Please use me! I'm your kitten, Master! Yours, only yours!" she cried.

Seven leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Cum for me you little slut."

MC threw her head back and screamed, her pussy immediately tightening around him as her orgasm finally ripped through her. He fucked her through her orgasm, watching her shake underneath him as she came down. Tears began to well in her eyes as he continued to pound into her. "Too much," she whimpered, shaking her head back and forth.

"Don't think I'm done with you just because you came," he growled. "I'll keep fucking you till I've had enough. I control you, your orgasms, your pleasure, everything. You're mine. Understand, kitten?"

"Yes, Master!" she managed to choke out, between ragged breaths. He reached down to rub her clit, making small quick circles against it. A sob escaped her as he abused her sensitive sex with no sign of stopping. His free hand gripped her hip hard, holding her in place as he thrust into her. She quickly broke down underneath him, sobbing in pleasure and biting her lip to hold back her screams. "Can I please-"

"Yes," he breathed out his permission, feeling his own orgasm about to take over. She screamed his name as her body shook violently, sending him over the edge. "Fuck, MC," he cursed under his breathe as he came inside of her. He slowed his thrusts as he filled her with his cum, letting them ride out both their orgasms before stopping.

Seven pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt her, and pulled her up so she on her knees. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head against his shoulder, her breath still slightly shaky. He reached his arms around her to untie her wrists and carefully remove the ribbon from her arms. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms gently till she moved them to wrap them around his neck. He smiled and reached behind her again to undo the bondage that bound her breasts. The ribbon feel off of her easily and she shuddered at the feeling.

He repositioned them so he was leaning against the pillows and she was curled up in his lap. There were still a few stray tears streaming down her cheeks and he quickly moved to kiss them away. "You're so beautiful, my love. You did so well," he whispered gently as his fingertips roamed over her body. "I love you so much. You are so precious to me, baby. You're my princess, do you know that?" MC gave a small nod and kissed her softly.

"Do you want to take a bath?" he offered and MC nodded again. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he said softly as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down gently on the counter and turned the water on. He undid her heels and gently pulled them off, doing the same with a her thigh high stockings. He unclipped her collar and placed it on the counter and then placed her cat ears next to it. He grabbed a hairband and carefully pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. He picked her up and place her into the bathtub that was now filled with warm water. He turned off the water and got in behind her. She leaned against his back and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You mean so much to me, MC. You're my world and you were so wonderful, baby. So beautiful and perfect," he continued to whisper sweet words in her ear.

She tried to talk in a quiet voice, "M-Master."

Seven hushed her immediately and pulled her close, "No, baby. Shhh it's okay, you're okay, my sweet. I'm not your Master right now, okay my love? What's my name, sweetheart?"

"Luciel," she whispered in a quiet, questioning tone.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her shoulder. "You're right but what's my other name, baby? Not the one you use when we're being serious or when you're mad at me."

"Seven," she whispered, visibly relaxing as the word left her mouth.

"Good job, princess. That's my good girl," he praised. MC rested her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "And who are you, sweetie? Who are you to me?" he asked gently.

"Your love," she let out a deep breath and turned slightly so she could wrap her arms around him. "Thank you, Seven." she said quietly.

"Of course, baby," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Are you okay? Was I too rough with you?"

She shook her head, "No, you weren't. It wasn't too much. It was intense, but I liked it," she admitted.

Seven gave a small smile. "I was worried I pushed you too far. Especially when you said my name, I almost stopped to make sure you were okay. Maybe I should have…" he trailed off, starting to feel guilty.

MC leaned up to kiss him. "No you shouldn't have," she said sternly, "I have a safe word for a reason, right? I would've used it if I needed too. You didn't push me too far. You took me right to my limit and then brought me back into your loving arms. And sweetheart, I loved every second of it. You made me cum without even touching my clit, I didn't know I could do that," she said, looking up at him with pure joy and love.

Seven laughed lightly, "I love you so much, thank you. I needed the reassurance," he admitted.

"I love you too, my little sadist." she teased, kissing him again to emphasize her words.

They agreed to get out of the tub and Seven persuaded her to watch a movie with him, despite her concerns about him falling behind in work. He laid down on the couch and pulled her on top of him, her head resting against his chest as his hands wandered up and down her back and through her hair. It didn't take long after the movie began for MC to fall asleep, her eyes fluttering closed and her breathe becoming slower and deeper. "I love you, sweetie," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go, and closed his eyes as he listened to the movie play in the background.


End file.
